


Guillotine

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, song-fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of drabbles, each based off a lyric of Jon Bellion and Travis Mendes's "Guillotine."





	Guillotine

It had to have been after one when I finally pulled into the driveway, my vision blurry and my hands shaking, and for a while I just sat there, unsure how exactly I arrived home in one piece.

Work, most specifically my boss, hadn't been too lenient in giving opportunities to relax, and I'd gotten maybe twelve hours of sleep over the past week.

To put it rather bluntly, I had only been fueled by my own self-hatred for a while now.

Slowly, I turned the key in the ignition, sighing along with the car as it powered down, my eyes fluttering shut in relief.

Today was Friday, and my living hell was momentarily ceased. I would've fallen asleep right then and there if not for the hesitant tapping on my window.

I pried my eyes open and turned to the sound, seeing a pale hand but nothing else in my haze, until Komaeda, the only friend I had left, knelt down so I could see his face.

Tears threatened to drip down my cheeks.

Komaeda. What was he doing here?

I managed to move just enough to unlock the door, and he quietly pulled it open, gazing down at me, barely able to hold it together himself.

"Oh, baby," he sighed, voice cracking. "You can't keep going on like this. You're going to kill yourself."

I stared straight ahead, finding myself unable to move as he ducked into the car and unbuckled my seatbelt, very gently lifting me into his arms.

He was surprisingly strong for his build, carrying me all the way up the five flights of stairs to my apartment as I clung to him, drooling into his unbelievably soft sweater.

"Chiaki gave me a key," he explained as he pushed open the door and flicked on the light, then shutting and locking it behind him.

I flinched at the mention of Chiaki. Our divorce was the entire reason why I was working so hard, in order to pay for rent and other necessities without having to ask for her, or anybody else's, help.

... Not the best decision, past Hajime. Life over pride.

Komaeda took me to my bedroom, where he sat me on the bed and undressed me down to my embarrassingly pink boxers, not even bothering to hide his amusement.

"No, no, I like them," he recovered, once he saw my half-hearted death glare. "They're just very... extravagant."

I grunted, as if to say, "Oh, sure," and Komaeda smiled weakly, standing.

"I'm going to make some hot cocoa," he said, turning around in the doorway. "Would you like some?"

I just barely shook my head, and Komaeda tapped the doorframe twice before he left to the kitchen, the sweet scent of chocolate wafting into the room before long.

I didn't move in the time it took for him to return.

Frowning, he set his mug over a coaster on my bedside table, kicked off his slippers beside my loafers, and undid his robe.

He was skinny, almost horrifyingly so, but he'd always been like that. I can even remember sleeping over with him at grade five and counting his ribs aloud to help myself fall asleep, delicately brushing my fingers against each one, him giving a shiver or sigh every so often, even in supposed sleep.

"Ogling my body isn't very gentlemanly of you, Hinata-kun," Komaeda said, shaking a finger in my direction and pulling a plain white t-shirt over himself.

I stared regretfully down at the carpet beneath my toes, and he giggled.

"Kidding, kidding."

Carefully, he slid beneath the covers, leaning against the wall, and took a long sip of his cocoa, eyes fluttering shut, the heat reddening his cheeks and the tip of his nose. Placing the mug down, he turned on the TV, flipping to some sitcom channel before looking to me.

"Honey, do you think you can crawl over?"

I'd never felt more like an invalid, but nonetheless, I nodded, moving for what felt like the first time in a century, my middle-aged bones creaking as I trudged over to him, struggling to slip beneath the covers, but eventually ending up with my head on his chest, directly over his heart.

"We're going job-hunting tomorrow alright?" he said, running a hand through my slightly greasy hair. "And if you're ever in trouble again, just tell me, promise?"

I nodded, and he moved his hand slowly down my back, carefully massaging out all the knots and kinks that had built up, though I wasn't awake to feel it.

Just before falling asleep himself, Komaeda took his last sip of cocoa and slid into a lying position in bed, causing me to stir just slightly.

I was awake just long enough for him to turn out the light and press a gentle kiss to my temple, effectively lulling me back to peaceful sleep.

Maybe I should work myself to the point of exhaustion more often, I thought the next morning, upon waking before him.

Because this was the happiest I'd been in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very late at night, so please forgive any minor errors I may have made! ’•u•


End file.
